


Stardust and Galaxies

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Stick is very good at photo accurate tattoos, and i love their friendship so much, but not the bad kind, hes genuinely happy for them, killer is such a gossip, killer's pov, nova is such a shy boy, rabble is honestly the best hand holder, ruckus sees right through it, they are honestly so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Nova gets tattooed, and finds someone to talk about space with.





	Stardust and Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Ruckus and Nova are such wonderful friends, and I love writing about them. Be prepared for more in the future. Killer and Nova belong to the wonderful [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

“Nova?” Killer asked, looking up from one of his many planners. A guy who he believed was a little shorter than average, and rather thin walked up to the desk. The problem was, Killer couldn’t actually tell, due to the oversized hoodie, and slight hunch to his stance, like he was trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.  _ Unfortunately  _ that look was ruined by the shoulder length, brightly colored hair; a mixture of blues, purples with hints of pinks and teals. 

“Hello! Stick is ready for you, if you want to head back.” Killer said with a smile.

Nova barely looked up from under his hair, but said quietly, with a small smile, “Thanks.”

Killer watched as Nova got settled with Stick, they had gone back and forth with images via email, so Stick already had everything he needed to get started. Killer was proved right when Nova pulled off the hoodie, to reveal a thin frame. If anything Nova seemed to hunch further in on himself. He balled the hoodie in his lap, and kept his hands buried in it. He was obviously nervous; even if he had previous tattoos, they weren’t in such an openly displayed area. 

Despite Stick’s generally grumpy disposition, he had good bedside manner, especially with nervous clients. Killer wasn’t sure if that was going to be enough to get this one to relax though. Tattooing tight muscles, never worked well, and hurt so much more. 

Killer walked over to the window seat, “Hey, Rabble.” 

Rabble turned from his people watching at the window. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Would you want to use your wonderful hand holding abilities with Stick’s client? He seems oftly nervous, and I think you could help him out.” 

“Aww, of course! Always willing to help out! It’s why you let me hang out here when it’s slow at the flower shop right?”

Killer smiled down at him, “Not the only reason, Rab’ika. We love having you here.”

Rabble’s responding smile was blinding. He gave Killer a quick hug, before heading over to Stick and Nova.

Rabble sat down slowly, introducing himself, “Hi! I’m Rabble, and I’m the house Handholder.”

Nova peeks around the edge of his hair, “House Handholder?”

“Yeah! Anyone who doesn’t have someone with them, but still wants a hand to hold. They get me! I’ve been told I’m very good at it.” Rabble answered, smiling through the entire explanation.

Nova looked like he was on the edge of a smile, “I really wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“Not at all,” Stick interrupted, not looking up from his work, “Rabble is always happier when holding someone’s hand.”

Rabble smiled brightly at Nova, “It’s true.” 

“Well… if you’re sure it’s okay.” Nova untangled one of his hands from the hoodie and grasped Rabble’s waiting hand.

It took some time, but Nova loosened up a little bit, not as much as he could have, with Rabble chatting his ear off, distracting him the best he could. 

Stick had been working on Nova’s chest for a couple hours when the door chimed, and Ruckus walked in. He nodded at Killer as he walked in, “Hey, Rab’ika, Loudmouth was looking for - is that the Orion Nebula?” Ruckus had stopped dead in his tracks, realizing it was completely rude to stare at a stranger’s chest as they were getting tattooed, but he honestly couldn’t help himself.

Nova actually looked up at Ruckus’ question. Not peeked around his hair, or barely make eye contact, but completely looked up to made eye contact with Ruckus. “You know what the Orion Nebula looks like?”

Ruckus smiled crookedly, “Absolutely. It’s one of the most beautiful nebula there is.”

Nova bit his lip, like he was attempting to hold back a smile, “It really is.”

Rabble shared a smile with Stick before saying, “If Loudmouth needs me, would you mind staying with Nova while Stick finishes up for today?”

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you? I’m Ruckus by the way.” he introduced himself as he took over Rabble’s seat. 

“Nova.” he said as he held out his hand automatically.

Ruckus took it without hesitation and immediately started asking questions, and talking to Nova about space. Nova lost himself in Ruckus’ questions, and actually  _ relaxed _ for the first time since he stepped into the shop. The two of them chatted for the duration of the session.

Soon enough Stick was cleaning and bandaging Nova up. He reluctantly let go of Ruckus’ hand to put his hoodie back on. 

Ruckus walked him out, but rather than leaving, they ended up sitting on the bench outside the shop. They were facing each other, Nova’s legs tucked up and under him, Ruckus a little more sprawled out, almost reaching toward him. 

“I think they’re going to start to notice if you stare any harder.” Killer jumped at Stick’s whisper in his ear.

Killer blushed as he smoothed out his shirt. “I don’t know what you mean. I was just keeping an eye out for more clients.”

“Mmmhmm. I’m sure.” Stick sounded completely unconvinced. 

“Okay, fine, I was looking. But  _ look at that! _ Nova barely said more than three words before Ruckus came in, and now they have been talking for  _ hours _ .” Killer gave Stick a satisfied smile. “They are going to be _ so good _ for each other.” 

Stick pat Killer’s shoulder before turning away, “Whatever you say, Kil’ika.” 

Killer ignored Stick as he watched them exchange numbers, and Ruckus give Nova a tentative hug. He knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 


End file.
